


Supergirl and the Symbiote

by Acertory



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Venom (Comics)
Genre: Multi, Symbiotic Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acertory/pseuds/Acertory
Summary: What if Supergirl bonded with symbiote?!AU universe where the Symbiote landed in earth- 38





	1. Chapter 1

At the beginning supergirl was just heading home, flying through the night sky as she had just stopped a bunch of criminals from mugging a woman then, after this half way home she saw a suspicious hooded figure.

He was in a bank, but the thing that made him look most suspicious was that he was totally covered in black and that she felt a dark presence around him, so she flew down to check out this bad feeling, then suddenly a white van pulls up and then supergirl can hear shouting so then she races off quicker, so she see what’s happening and suddenly, the man only clad in black is killing the robbers who were attempting to rob the store so she intervenes first she sends the robbers to the nearest jail then she body smashes into the black figure as he is just about to kill one of the bank employees just about as she is going to make contact with the hooded figure, out of nowhere, she gets whipped with a pipe and then she gets smashed into the as the black suited individual now having decided to totally focus on her, disregards everyone else runs away from the scene.

20 minutes later

"Wow you are strong, I mean like... Wow, you have gotta puch but still not THAT strong like not as strong as Kal, but still pretty strong"

"WE will fight you later"

With that parting message the mysterious black figure disappeared


	2. Information is easy when you have James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More world building no action sorry

The next day.After getting up having breakfast. Kara flies to the DEO building as she lands, she walks up to Alex and asks if the mysterious black figure has been identified, but she says that she hasn't.

Kara now angry and confused "WHY he's dangerous he could hurt people" calmly Alex replies. "I know but we have other things that are more important but I understand where you are coming from but certain people are angry that I am now their boss so am having to deal with alot of bureaucracy which very time consuming. And I can't show favoritism okay I'm sorry."

Slightly less angry Kara says "Ok I'll talk to James maybe he'll help me"and with that she storms out

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey James" Kara says calmly, "I know why you are here its about the black figure from last night isn't it" James says before Kara says anything "yeah it is, so do you know anything?" Kara says questionably

"yeah a little I've heard from my contacts that it's actually a escaped Supergirl cultist that found some kind of alien goo, and the story is that after this he became aggressive and more fanatical."

"Okay that helps but we need to find him bofore its too late so does he have a name?"

"yes he does, Maxwell Brock he used to work for Lorde industries but was laid off for stealing some research on symbiotic lifeforms" then he hands Kara a file called project V "this was what he is suspected of stealing and using" "Ok James thanks I'll get this to Alex" Kara says now happy she's getting somewhere. James then says with urgency "Please don't do that" "why" Kara asks confused slightly James says "because Alex would be duty bound to say where she got the file from and it was given illegally by a contact of mine okay sorry ok" I'll tell brainy" "fine"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos


	3. The cousins Lorde

After talking to Brainy, Kara flies to Lorde industries and flies directly to Maxwell Lorde's office on the top floor.

"Hello Supergirl, what can I do for you today" he says calmly with, a small hint of malice. "Well" Kara replies "I'm looking for some information about one of your employees that was laid off last month his name Maxwell Brock" "Oh" Lorde says with understanding "I see" and then with inquiry in his voice "you fought him didn't you" 

Then with very little warning and bofe she could reply, black sluge crashes into supergirl knocking her down into a table unconscious "Hello COUSIN We have come to see you and well KILL you" calmly Maxwell gets up and goes straight up to his cousin also called Maxwell but is normally called Max "Hey how are you Max enjoying the power trip, well don't get used to well because you see there are people who would lock you up and straight up inprison you for the, rest of your days, "anyway I was going to help you, but because of what you just said I'm going those people KILL you" and wuth mailious calm "oh and just one more thing we're not cousins anymore so bye person" and with that Maxwell throws supergirl a solar tablet completely rejuvenating her, and she gets up and punches Max though the window, not realising that some of the goo has seeped though her suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the Kudos and follows it really helps give me encouragement to write this


	4. interlude: brainy's day out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> interlude Chapter as I haven't posted in a while

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people old and new I have been away for awhile. Sorry, homework and other commitments have meant that I have been unable to write as I often I would like to so as a treat for the long wait I have made this special interlude chapter and main chapter you can skip this but It’s just for fun and thought it would be cute anyway see chapter 5 for main story and main notes

Brainy bored as a piece of wood on a table decided that after doing all of his work to maximum efficiency he would do investigating into the old human form of entertainment it he believed it to be called the arcade. So off he went.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the arcade

Winning all of these games seems pretty easy, but I wonder why so many humans find it difficult. “Hey you there” “Me” Brainy responses surprised “yes cheater, you have been seen hacking all of these machines and the suspicious thing is you did it in plain sight so what’s your game huh? “Nothing officer I just didn’t know” Brainy says a bit confused “really is that what I’m meant to believe well I’m sorry to believe that someone can hack without knowing anyway pff throw him out” the guard says too bored to care.

“But I’m telling the truth” Brainy tries to argue “I couldn’t care less what you are talking or telling, so go away.” as Brainy is manhandled out of the arcade.

A few days later

“Brainy what’s wrong you seem a bit sad” Alex says with concern in her voice “It’s nothing Alex” “What is it Brainy?” “Okay Alex I got thrown out of what you call an arcade” Brainy finally attimits “Oh well why?” Alex responses slightly confused “Well they say that apparently fiddling around with the machines is constituted as cheating” Brainy says “Ok well I’m sorry but technically they are right but still had reason to kick you out like that well there not much that there can be done about it now sorry” “Ok Alex thanks anyway” Brainy says a bit disheartened “see you Brainy” Alex says trying to sound happier and brighten brainy’s mood. A short while later Brainy returns back to normal with happy calmness

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know its a bit quick but I made it just get my creativity back and well I feel better anyway it might be related in the story who knows?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it R&R if you want more


End file.
